


Hands

by eazybreeze



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eazybreeze/pseuds/eazybreeze
Summary: Milky Way gestures that show affection are easy enough to pick up on...and add your own flare too if you feel so inclined. Fluff





	Hands

Privy to his own brand of seduction and affection Jaal would occasionally catch her off guard with learned Milky Way techniques.

In passing through the halls on the ship instead of the usual fleeting gestures of affection this time he brought her to a full stop with a soft grip on her waist and kissed her deeply. Not wholly unusual by itself. But when he released her he brought one of her hands to his lips dipping his head slightly and kissed her knuckles, his eyes closed in reverence. She bit her lip, a smile playing at the edges.

A breath of a moment passed and his eyes lifted to meet hers.

Ordinarily this would be the gesture's natural conclusion.

Instead his eyes dropped back to her hand and he began kissing each knuckle individually. On the opposite side he went to her palm giving it a sensual brush of lips as well. Followed by a peck to the tip of each finger.

Ryder brought her free hand to rest on his chest but he caught it up too, bringing it to his lips for the same treatment. Knuckles palm fingers even wrists. Tracing the lines of her joints.

The laughing smile she couldn't help grew wider under his ministrations. She spread her hands from his lips to cup his face. His gaze again met hers. They moved forward letting their foreheads come to rest against one another. 

"What am I going to do with you?" her voice soft, laced with love and chuckles.


End file.
